1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to displaying a state of an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To check the general state of an electronic device, a user may directly open the device. Alternatively, the user may indirectly check the state of the device by commanding a particular function and monitoring the state of operation of the device according to the command. Examples of the general states of an electronic device include, but are not limited to: whether all functions of the electronic device are properly working; and whether articles or materials used to perform a particular function are sufficiently provided in the device. However, these methods are inconvenient because the user needs to perform a separate job to check the state of the device.
Currently, the user may operate various devices through a variety of user interfaces included in digital devices. However, a problem exists in that the user interface is limited to only delivering a control command by the user to a digital device, and not used for other purposes.